


Rain Makes The Flowers Grow

by Radioactive_Ducky



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, M/M, Magic, candle patton, flower roman, ink and candle au, ink logan, maybe a little more in the future, storm cloud virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Ducky/pseuds/Radioactive_Ducky
Summary: Virgil was a storm cloud from the neighboring kingdom, full of magic and mystery. Roman was a valiant knight from the flower fae village. They didn't get along very well at first but when the biggest drought of the season threatens the well being of Roman's people pride must be put aside to help the kingdom.(A Sanders Side fic I wrote on Tumblr for sugarglider9603, inspired by her amazing art.)





	Rain Makes The Flowers Grow

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this on here for the longest time but never got around to doing it. Same goes for the other Sanders Side fics I've written but now that I've got some time might as well organize a few things. ENJOY!!!

The flower people were a very curious bunch, on one hand they were vain, loved to gossip, and easy were to offend but once they accept you as part of their own they’re sweet, loyal, and ready to fight for you. But being that they are faery folk that is something to expect of them. Still, Virgil had a hard time adjusting to their sudden switch in attitude, even if it has been a few months.

When Virgil first wandered into this land everybody feared him, being that he studied magic he was more powerful then your average storm cloud so it was to be expected. Then he met Logan, who was much too curious to be scared of him. He studied magic as well, more with ruins and alchemy, and was overjoyed to have someone to talk to and study with. Logan introduced him to Patton who was cautious at first, keeping his boundaries and speaking softly, but that lasted all but five minutes. The candle creature was an exciting being with a kind soul that gave hugs frequently and a bit too tightly. It was he that introduced Virgil to Roman.

Virgil and Roman did not get along at first, Roman was much too dramatic, boisterous, and stuck-up, and Virgil for the life of him could not understand how a sweet creature such as Patton could be friends with him. He questioned Logan on the matter, seeing as the ink man and rose also bickered just as much, and was surprised to find out that Logan too though Roman good company. It was then Virgil got a quick lesson on faery lore, they aren’t too fond of outsiders so it wasn’t really Virgil’s fault but there was also very little he could do about it. Least you bring an offering or gift, like Logan did, or are kind and sociable enough, like Patton, there wasn’t much Virgil could do except hope Roman warms up to him.

Though it wasn’t like Virgil minded all that much, he much rather keeps to himself and study his magic. It did really matter to him if Roman, or any other flower folk for that matter, liked him or not. That is until the summer months came in and with it the biggest drought the land has ever come to see. Droughts were quite common during summer so the creatures of the land were more prepared then most but it was still not enough for this drought. Everyone was suffering but there were none that suffered more then the flower people, who depended on water more than anything else. The lake nearby was drying up and it was beginning to get increasingly difficult to ration out what little water they still had.

Virgil was surprised when Roman came searching for him, begging for him to help his people, thinking that the rose would be too proud to ask for any outside help. Still, Virgil was a bit reluctant, asking why he hadn’t just asked Logan who was much more experience to which Roman replied: “As powerful as Logan is his expertise is in ruins and alchemy. You’re from the cloud kingdom and are studying the magical forces of nature, you’re the only one who can help me!”

So, the rain cloud obliged, conjuring up a medium-ish storm of sorts, not big enough to cause damage but large enough to give plenty of water across most of the land. It drastically helped a lot of creatures and made Virgil sort of a hero. Which isn’t something Virgil wanted but it made people less scared of him so he guessed it was fine. Afterwards, Virgil thought once everything was said and done his “fame” would die down, he’d be left alone again, and Roman and him would continue to bicker. Of course, he was wrong because not only did Roman NOT shoo him out of his village immediately but asked him to accompany him to help make sure that the other villages surrounding the lake had plenty of water as well. Again, Virgil was surprise that Roman, being a flower folk, would worry about other villages being that they were considered “outsiders”.

And again, Roman replied with a surprising yet obvious answer: “Just because we don’t like conversing with outsiders does not mean we wish them misfortune or harm. Our neighbors are our allies, in times of need we help each other.”

That would not by the last time Roman surprised Virgil with his chivalry. Though it really shouldn’t be that surprising, Roman was a knight after all, the best in not only his kingdom but in all the land. Sure, Virgil would hear in passing conversation how Roman would boast to Patton about his adventures across the land, climbing mountains, finding treasure, and fighting off something called a dragon witch, all of which the rain cloud would roll his eyes and scoff at. But he really should have been paying attention as to WHY he was doing these adventures. He asked Patton once he was finished helping Roman with the surrounding villages around the lake because surely, he was missing something. Which he was, Roman climbed the largest, coldest mountain not meant for any living, green being to collect a special healing stone to help a sick boy in his village. He hunted down treasure stolen by bandits, returned it to the neighboring village from which it was stolen from, and refused to take any reward. The dragon witch was a real thing too, it was a malevolent being terrorizing the flower folk’s once rival kingdom, the cactus creatures.

“Why didn’t he say anything?” Virgil had asked, confused and a bit guilty for having written Roman off so negatively “He boasts and shows off everything else, why keep the most important things out of it?”

The candle man smiled fondly, a look of wisdom that Virgil didn’t know he was capable of, “Roman may be of the fae but he is also a knight and knights are taught nobility, chivalry, and humility. It would go against his morals to use the people he’s helped as means to gain popularity.”

Virgil could understand that, still didn’t excuse Roman for being a jerk to him, faery or not, but he guessed the rose wasn’t so bad after all. And apparently it went vise versa for Roman as well. He came by the next day to apologize for treating Virgil so harshly and not giving him a chance as well as inviting him over to his village for a celebration feast the flower folk were making in Virgil’s name. Virgil, a bit overwhelmed, was about to kindly decline the offer but Logan wisely stepped in and accepted for him, inviting himself and Patton as well.

“It is a great insult to decline an invitation by a faery,” Logan warned him once Roman had left “especially if they are celebrating in your honor. But don’t worry, me and Patton will be there to…ease the excitement.”

To which Virgil will forever be thankful for because flower folk parties are very…extra. It was odd having people who once stared at you suspiciously and whispered behind your back now coo at you sweetly and marvel at you like some sort of “rain god”. It was odd and excessively overwhelming, Virgil had to excuse himself multiple time so that he could _breathe_ without having someone in his face singing his praise. How long would he have to stay at the party? Would it be rude to leave early? How rude would it be if he left early? Like punishable by silent treatment or hunt you down and take your first born? Why do faeries have to be so complicated?

It was then he heard a familiar voice from a few bushes by the try he was hiding behind, “Are you alright?”

“Just peachy Roman, thanks.” Virgil gave a strained smile that told the rose he was anything but peachy.

“Are you not enjoying yourself?” Roman asked.

“It-it’s not that, it’s just…” Virgil paused, trying to think of a way to word his thoughts without offending Roman and his people “it’s a bit…mm…much. Don’t you think? I mean, all I did was a simple spell-”

“You saved countless lives Virgil,” Roman cut in, a passionate fire in his eyes “simple spell or not you have done a great serves and deserve a thank you the matches up to it.”

“It does, it does!” Virgil assured “This is more then enough, it’s great, and I’m extremely grateful for it all. It’s just…my kind isn’t all that into,” he made a vague gesture with his hands “big…extravagant…parties. We like to keep it simple and small…and quiet. That’s all.”

“Oh,” Roman frowned, the fire being replaced by worry “I see.”

“But this is fine! It’s fine!” Virgil put in quickly “It’s just me, I’m not…” another vague gesture “social, as you can probably see.”

“But we have made you uncomfortable when we wish to celebrate you.” Roman rebutted.

“I’m not uncomfortable.” Virgil said, lying through his teeth.

“No, this is all wrong,” Roman sighed, the roses growing from his body dimming from it vibrant red color to a dull maroon “I wanted to apologized for my rude behavior and make amends so that we can be friends so I thought we’d throw a party so that we could mingle and get to know each other but now I’ve just ended up making you feel uncomfortable and I-”

“You wanna be friends?” Virgil asked, cutting off Roman’s rambling.

“Yes, yes of course,” Roman nodded before biting his lips nervously “I’ll admit, I had ill judgment of you when we first met. You are dark and gloomy looking and with Patton and Logan being dear friends of mind, well, I didn’t think they’d be safe around you. I now know it was very wrong of me to think that, of any of us to think that. And it all should have been very obvious since the beginning.”

Virgil tilted his head curiously, “Why is that?”

“Rain makes the flowers bloom.” Roman said simply, as if it answered everything Virgil needed to know.

It didn’t but the declaration made the rain cloud flush a deep scarlet and tug the hood of his cloak over his head as he mumbled, “That, er, really shouldn’t be enough to trust a person. It’s a nice metaphor, yeah, but trust and friendship take time and it’s built on much more then ‘what’s supposed to be’.”

“I guess you’re right,” Roman sighed melancholy before he perked up a bit, the tips of his roses turning back to their bright red color “then how bout we start over, and slowly this time?” He extended an arm of salutation “Hello, my name is Roman and I would like to be your friend.”

Virgil looked down at the rose’s hand unsure before he looked up to meet his eyes which were soft earthy tones of moss and rich soil. They practically glowed with life, inviting and fresh with new adventures on the horizon. How is it these eyes could hold so much within them?

“I-I’m Virgil and I would also like to be friends.” Virgil finally replied, firmly grabbing onto Roman’s hand.

“Oh my,” Roman said breathlessly.

“Is something wrong?” Virgil asked worriedly. Maybe he had grabbed on to tightly? Or maybe his hood made him look creepy?

“No, nothing of the sorts,” Roman assured, staring more intensely at him, his hand seeming to tighten around his and bring them a bit closer “it’s just…I’ve always thought your eyes were just one color, like a dark stormy grey. But now…it seems they reflect a multitude of colors.” He smiled brightly, his flowers now fully bright and red “Like a rainbow of sorts, it’s really quite amazing. With the rest of you being so dark and gloomy they really stand out quite beautifully.”

Once again, Virgil found himself flushing at Roman’s words and realizing that there was more to him than meets the eye. It quite silly to think of it this way but Roman was so closed off to him before but now, after the storms passed, he’s bloomed into something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and kudos!


End file.
